Talk:Madness Combat 6.5
I've been watching the series of episodes involving Sanford and Deimos and I have came to realize that Sanford seems like a sort of understudy to Deimos. Like, over the course of the 5.5-6.5, Deimos seems to be leading the way the entire time, like he does all the work. Deimos has way more skill at handling weapons, fighting, and general badassery. Sanford seems to be like, a lifelong buddy of his, but just not as skilled with a weapon, forcing Deimos to have to do more killing and such. When Sanford gets shot at the start of 6.5, Deimos gets pissed. He shoots the agent in the domepiece by downing Sanford, and continues to blaze the way forward until Sanford recouperates by taking an adrenaline shot. Sanford realizes Deimos just beat that ass so he could survive, so after the adrenaline shot, Sanford passes Deimos before he could shoot the agents underneath, lands on one agent and blows the other to hell. Sanford raids this closet or something full of ammunition and gets that gigantic gun because he wants to feel as badass as Deimos. (He reloads that Bren alot; he probably reloads the most out of every character in the series, if you include his sidearm in Aggregation. Sanford seems to have the strongest attachment to having the same weapon) Deimos and Sanford arrive at the Rift, an apparent clothing store for agents. This lets you get a little insight on the two. Deimos seems to be carefree, always messing with Sanford about shit. (Wearing agent clothing like "How do I look lulz?" (Suit, eyeglasses, the ATP Agent's mask in 9). Deimos grabs some sunglasses and hands them to Sanford, who tries them on. After looking in the mirror and seeing how much he's changed, Sanford finally feels like a BAMF and is ready to whoop some ass. Sanford tells Deimos he needs to look badass so Deimos goes and grabs something, but only if Sanford wears the gay Dead Rising shirt. Deimos grabs clothes he thinks look nice and then agents burst down the door. They both then escape in a helicopter, which Deimos can pilot, and Sanford hangs out the back with a feeling of accomplishment. Summary: Sanford has highly increased in skill from 5.5 to 9, which is probably why Deimos was killed. After Deimos' death, Sanford realizes his buddy has been killed and he's on his own, which is why he didn't stay and hide after being shot by the possessed agent. He then runs outside, not to see Deimos, but to see Hank revived by Deimos and the auditor. 5.5 and 6.5 weren't just random backstories, they were the introduction of the new main character: Sanford Good shit, Krinkels! ~Dredloch Very interesting theory.... If its before madness antipathy, then shouldn't it be renamed "madness combat 5.5 part 2"?, cause naming it madness combat 6.5 won't make much sense, since its set before madness combat 6. -xhank Tell that to Krinkels —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] 'Cong4400 13:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC)'It is possible that Madness 6 starts sometime during the events of 6.5, as evidenced by what is shown on the Auditor’s laptop screen. Tricky is said to be in possession of the third improbability drive. Also, while Hank is being revived, (i.e. his integrity is increasing), unauthorised access to the third drive is being used.Therefore, it is probable that this is Tricky reviving Hank. We definitely know this to occur at two points in the series – during Madness 6 and Madness 7. Until we know which revival of Hank this is, I say we remove the statement that Madness 6 does not start until some time after 6.5 has ended. Also note that Hank is revived by Tricky twice during Madness 6, so there are three possible timelines. BI 01:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Good theory! Oh and something else I noticed; In madness combat 5, when the sky was black, the agents wore dark/black shades, in madness combat 6, and 6.5, the sky had a read horizon, the agents glasses tinted bit red bit black(auditor modification), In madness combat 7, the sky was completly red, the agents wore red glasses, either this is just a coincidence, or that the sky or drive(as we know) is controlling agents. -Xhank Are they escaping? At the end, it seems as if Sanford and Deimos are escaping. Considering that they are going nowhere near the enemies, this could be true. However, they may also be using it for transportation, not an escape. Perhaps they will make it to 7.5, or maybe they are getting back to their supposed "agency". Any thoughts on this? PSYCHOFYRE Or they could get shot down by the 1337 by RPG's or something, then BOOM! you would have madness combat 7.5! -Xhank